The future boy and the Viking girl
by Rocket elite 101
Summary: Courier is a young adult who was sucked in to httyd he will eventually find a dragon M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is new story here I might stay on this story if it's good for you guys and gales lets to don't own httyd or its people just my oc's and this way different then love can find way **

courier pov

I'm your average teen mostly I'm one of the normals even know I'm a number one target for bullies this weekend was better because it's my birthday I'm turning 18 I'm 5,9 with my brown hair coving my one eye

blue eyes like the sky my dad bothers me about getting a girlfriend the ones I dated didn't work out well believe me I need a love match my dad always tells me my I open all my presents from my family and friends when I see this card that says for courier some people Call me core I open the card says happy birthday from how to train your dragon WTF is this a joke i say out loud no one heard me then a see a pull this sign.

Next thing I know I'm sucked in the hole and fall on some hole I still have my headphones with my iPod and iPhone in my pocket with my black shirt and jeans I fall hard on snow whit how was it snowing I was freezing my hightops were losing its paint i got up still walking around a forest lost in a blizzard Until I see a village in the distance I walk to it took 20 minutes to get there and when i walk to some sort of plaza while my nose was bleeding I got stares alot of them also teens when a big women comes up to me and says by the gods dear we have to get to the elder what's a elder gunna do I thought about until she leads me to the healer they call it I get alot of people whispering i did ,I walk in the healers the big ladles left the elder she asks what happen? I tell her I got frostbite she nods and tells me to sit in the couch I lay like she asks then everything went black while later I wake up to see a girl a year younger then me with blond hair that was braided she has green eyes like his dad she was healing me oh your up she says in a calm voice yea I say calm too while sitting ,why are you here? I ask she says the elder wanted me to fix you up is that a problem ? She questions I say no... i get up and my leg hurts ... follow me she says energetically I walk out and all I see is dragons everywhere


	2. Chapter 2 getting engaged

**Here's the second chapter I hope you like it don't own httyd **

**Couriers pov**dragons are everywhere I thought the teen girl shows me around the some sort of village About 15 minutes later Then a big black dragon comes up to me and sniffs me I hear I see someone likes you the teen girl says looking at me with those forest green eyes she has that goofy smile that is creeping me out bit but I pushed it aside until one of the other teen I didn't notice the cloths I was wearing a jacket with a cloth shirt under it and some dark skinny wool pants the other teen girl asked to come to dragon training who's this she asks courier at your service I say calm they both giggle which made me gulp and get nervous but I held it back I follow them to this arena full of what you call "dragons" I thought they were a myth I was wrong until a static dragon my name is nanna haddock and this is Grid thorston and my cousins charlock and silva jorgenson hi says silva waving I just waving and smile she giggles

astrid pov

i was making the beds for me and hiccup and nanna I walk down the stairs when I see hiccup in the living room astrid we need to talk about nanna's future I was shocked about this who do you think will take her hand she 18 in a few days she needs a man and I need new future heirs for the future of berk I nod how about that new boy who came into the village

later that night

nannas pov

i walk into my house my mother and father standing so was darkwing in the living room Hun we have great news your getting married my face hanged out who am I getting married too I ask the new boy the both say your getting engaged on your birthday which is in few days you better get dating hiccup says trailing off...

**just had to get that out next chapters are longer promise I do **

**peace out god bless**


End file.
